You Are
by Twin Kats
Summary: He comes for you; in the shadows of the night. Be you rich or poor; man or woman; adult or child. He comes for all; none shall be hidden to his gaze...for all to him are equal.


_**You Are...  
**__He comes for you; in the shadows of the night. Be you rich or poor; man or woman; adult or child. He comes for all; none shall be hidden to his gaze...for all to him are equal._

Yuna woke up on a bed of flowers; bleary and hazy eyed she sat up and stared at the mists before her. It was familiar to her somehow, but her memory was hazy. Where was here? When had she visited this place? Then she saw him, a gentle smirk on his lips, and she couldn't help but stare at the hazy figure in the mists. So familiar...she knew him? _Him?_

"Is that...really you?"

He just smiled and let out a short laugh, offering her a hand. A silent, unspoken question hanging in the air.

_Come with me?_

Yuna turned around, not daring to stare into those vivid green eyes any longer. Instead she tried to figure out where this misted land was; where had she woken to and how had she gotten here? Why was her memory such a haze, a mist? Behind her his eyes narrowed slightly and one of his hands clenched; he reached out to her, still so silent. She was ignoring _him_ but why? And as his long, gloved fingers gently touched flesh she let out the barest of protests.

"Don't touch me..."

He just let out a short laugh again, smirk playing at his lips. Tempted she turned and stared straight into his green eyes-straight into a _fire..._

_The whole village was on fire!_

_Yuna gasped and tugged her hands together, frightened and horrified. The trees the buildings-it was all on fire! What had happened to her lovely home of Besaid? She stared at the fire, fascinated by the flames and heat. The swaying movement and how it flared and died down..._

_Yuna shook her head sharply. Now wasn't the time for this! She had to get help; she had to stop this! She turned and started running. Nothing could be heard over the cracking flames except her anxious breathes; she never even realized a gun had gone off until it was too late._

Yuna collapsed to the ground with unseeing eyes.

He turned away, eyes cold. There was more to do.

* * *

Tifa awoke on the bed, confused. She turned towards the only other occupant who was slowly walking toward her and snapped, angry.

"Who are you? Where's Marlene!"

He just laughed, green eyes mocking her.

_Can't you remember? _They said, daring her.

And instantly Tifa _knew_.

_An explosion rang out from the nearest office; people ran screaming but all Tifa could do was back up in anguished horror. What had Shinra done? Above her the Plate was cracking; buildings were falling and exploding-one just behind her blew up and she felt herself flying..._

_She groaned as she felt herself be pulled up; bleary eyes caught site of someone but she couldn't determine who. All she felt was pain and pain. The person tried to drag her away, things were dark and distant and smelled of burning people. She could see red splattered on the ground; blood, precious blood..._

_Tifa blearily tried to take in the ruins around her; all she saw all the blood and screaming and yelling and..._

Tifa bent over and screamed, vision filled with the dying shapes and oh the _scent_...the scent of _death_ surrounded her...

He turned away, smirk plastered across his lips.

He was Axel.

He was _death_.

* * *

**It was tragic, what happened the day High Summoner Braska's daughter was to start her Pilgrimage. The tiny island of Besaid had been ordered to be executed by the Maesters. Apparently there was word of a deadly criminal in their midst preparing to attack Bevelle; no one was spared, not even the fledgling Summoner. Death greeted everyone with a smirk and cold eyes that night.**

**Consequently Sin continued to ravage the world of Spira until nothing almost nothing was left; an Al Bhed eventually took up the teachings of the Summoners and brought about a new age. Her name...was Rikku.**

**

* * *

The Shinra Corporation discovered the whereabouts of a young Nibelheim survivor; in their quick endeavor to make the survivor a non-entity, and with the threat of AVALANCHE in the suspected area, the TURKS were given an order to drop the plate on the seventh sector. Thousands died that evening, and in a week later Shinra Corporation fell.**

**Cloud Strife, who had severe Mako Poisoning, had been discovered that very week. Within minutes of the Seventh Sector Massacre he made friends of the last Cetra, Aerith Gainsborough. Together they spent one week quietly spreading the word. People who had felt Shinra's injustice flocked together, stormed the Shinra headquarters, and brought it down.**

**Sephiroth later was caught and treated for Psychosis. He recently was released on a probationary setting with favorable results. Cloud never truly recovered from his Mako Poisoning and constantly ends up suffering through hallucinations. Aerith in her spare time runs an Orphanage for children and young adults; she took in a little girl named Marlene and a boy named Denzel who barely survived the Seventh Sector Massacre.**

**The Heiress to the Wutai Throne, Yuffie Kisaragi, went on to become a therapist for those who suffered from Hojo. Hojo himself was caught and tried for crimes against humanity. He was executed. The people are still unearthing is dark deeds to this day.**

**

* * *

**

XD Inspired by a random video titled "You are not Alone" on youtube by **karrin19** XD And yes, both Tifa and Yuna figured out that he was death; only Yuna not quite so literally. And yes, they both flashed back to how they died. Karrin left me a challenge I couldn't resist. A "make your own story" so there!


End file.
